


lifemates

by duaazhh



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaazhh/pseuds/duaazhh
Summary: Anne comes across a big revelation and runs to Gilbert as he gets ready to propose to Winnifred. Will it be too late?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	lifemates

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! you guys loved my first awae fic so i just had to post the second one :) love you all and thank you so much for the love <333

'Anyway.'

'Tragical romance and all? Remains to be seen.'

'If I feel something for a…girl.'

'I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe!'

Every fight, every little argument, every glare, every smirk, every time their hands touched, every time they locked eyes, it all led up to this.

Anne sprung up from her bed so quickly, the bed creaked dangerously. Diana got up and smiled to herself before speaking up.

"Anne? What did you just say?"

Anne got up from the bed and turned to face Diana, her face red and her eyes filled to the brim with dreams and visions of love. "Oh, Diana! It's all so clear now. All our little squabbles – everything – I-it was because I was too blind to the truth. I was in denial, oh!"

"Denial about what, Anne?" If Diana were to be honest, she was confused and needed her best friend to explain further.

"Denial about being in love with Gilbert Blythe. Oh, it feels so good to say it. It was as if there was a lock on my lips before, restraining me from saying that beautiful sentence. But not anymore! It's true! I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe. Oh, what a lovely rap it has to it. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with the most handsome boy in all of Avonlea," Anne said, with a smile on her lips and happiness in her heart. She had finally discovered the reason behind her heart skipping a beat and her stomach being filled with butterflies whenever Gilbert held her hand during dance practice or when he helped her out for her protest or when he defended her and shielded her from the harsh remarks of the town towards her article.

And she. She had always been so cold and hostile and rude to the poor boy. Always arguing, always quarreling, always glaring. Why, oh, why? If only, she had been nicer to him and a bit more expressive, he wouldn’t be proposing to someone who wasn’t her right this very moment.

Proposing.

"Proposing!" Anne said, in a panicked voice. "Diana, oh dearest Diana. He's p-proposing to Winnifred t-today!"

"He's proposing? How do you know?" Diana asked, an idea already formulating in her mind.

"Yesterday, at the bonfire, he came to me and asked for permission to propose to her and I said y-y-yes because I didn’t want to ruin the perfect future that's laid out for him. Marriage to a lovely young woman, the Sorbonne, success, happiness, love…." Anne trailed off. It hurt to even imagine Gilbert loving someone who wasn't her. She didn't want to think about it but the usually strong-willed girl couldn't stop her mind from wandering and thinking of Gilbert and Winnifred. Unnoticed by the red haired damsel in distress, she was crying.

"Anne, you have to listen to me," Diana took her friend from the shoulders and gently placed her on the chair by the window. She took her handkerchief and wiped the tears off of her pale cheeks. "You need to talk to him. He'll probably be heading out to Charlottetown so you better hurry. Go to his house. Go to him."

After a few seconds of silence, Anne got up, fixed her dress and turned to Diana, "Okay," she said firmly. Then she asked softly, "Do I look presentable?"

Diana smiled, took Anne's hand, squeezing it reassuring and said, "You look beautiful."

Exchanging warm smiles and reassuring looks, Anne bid her brief farewell to Diana before setting off for her journey towards the Blythe residence.

"Good luck, Blythe. I expect to see you home with a wife," Bash said playfully, as per his usual nature, as he held Delphine in his arms and watched Gilbert straighten his blazer in the mirror near the door.

"Y-yeah, of course," Gilbert replied, hesitant. Even though, he had convinced Bash that he was sure and that Winnifred was his future, he felt a gaping hole in his heart. He felt troubled but he didn’t know why. He had gotten his answer from Anne and he was already taking a step towards the bright future he was promised. A pretty wife, a successful job, supportive in-laws. Then why did he feel this way?

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror one last time, Gilbert said, "Well, I'll be off then."

He tried to muster his signature lopsided grin but couldn’t. "See you soon."

"Good bye, Blythe. And don’t worry, you got this. You got nothing to be nervous about," Bash said kindly.

Exchanging warm smiles and reassuring looks, Gilbert bid his brief farewell to Bash before setting off for his journey towards Charlottetown.

Anne ran and ran and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Just a few seconds and she'd be there. Suddenly, she heard the slam of a door and reached the yard of Gilbert's house to see him, fixing his cap and walking in her direction.

"Anne?" Gilbert quickened his pace and walked up to his…classmate? Friend?

"Gil…" Anne was out of breath but she needed to make this quick. She wanted to confess before it was too late.

"Everything okay?" Gilbert was a little worried now.

He noticed her shortness of breath and let her catch up before asking again, "Anne, what's wrong?"

Anne stood frozen in front of him. The usually wordy girl was at a loss of words.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Anne said, "Gilbert, I—I, um, I must confess something."

Gilbert was ever so patient and kind, "Sure, Anne, what is it?" Whether the boy was ignoring the butterflies in his stomach or he didn't notice because he was too stunned by Anne, the fiery-tempered beauty in front of him, no one knew.

Taking a deep breath, Anne said it quickly, so as to get it over with as soon as universally possible.

"Please, Gilbert, please don't go to Charlottetown. Please don't propose to Winnifred. I only told you to because I wasn't in my senses and because I was scared I was ruining your future by being selfish and asking you to stay here with me when you could be living happily and studying at the Sorbonne. I didn’t want to take that away from you so I said no. But, if it means anything, anything at all, I'm saying yes. I don’t want to ruin anything for you and I'll go away if you want me to, just know, please just know, that I'm saying yes. Yes."

And that was it. That was all the clarity and all the reason Gilbert needed. He was about to say something but Anne wasn't done.

"That day at the fair, I couldn’t bear seeing you with Winnifred and I couldn’t stop imagining what it would be if it were you and me instead. But, I suppose, that moment has passed because of my own foolishness. I was always so hostile towards you and you still were so nice to me and so kind and so gentle despite my rude behavior. You defended me, you helped me out because that's the type of person you are. You are the kindest, bravest, handsomest, smartest boy in Avonlea and – and I just want to say that I'm sorry and I do really really like you."

"Anne," Gilbert said in the softest and gentlest voice ever and held Anne's hand in his. All that she had said put everything into perspective. Any doubt that he had had been erased from his mind and the only thing that seemed to matter right now for the girl in front of him, confessing her love for him. He knew it was real. All of it. He knew what he had to do.

"I won't."

Anne's head snapped up at this. "What?" she exhaled.

"Tell me you don't want me to and I won't. I won't do it. I won't propose to Winnifred," Gilbert's eyes were searching Anne's. He knew it was real but he wanted to know that this was what she wanted.

"Don't."

That's all Anne had to say and that's all Gilbert had to hear.

They both looked at each other, closer than ever, with love and adoration in their hearts. Only for each other.

The next moment was a blur. They'd both leaned in and the next thing they knew, they were kissing. It was magical. It was as if they'd been lifted up into the skies and were floating on a cloud. It was innocent and sweet and everything they'd ever wanted.

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, only to find them filled to the brim with love.

"Is this it?" Gilbert asked Anne.

"What is?" Anne questioned, wondering what Gilbert meant.

"Your tragical romance."

Their fingers intertwined and they were smiling at each other, knowing that this was where they wanted to be, where they belonged _forever_. Sure, Gilbert had to tell Winnifred but he wasn’t a bit anxious as he knew that whatever happened now, Anne would be by his side. Anne knew that whatever obstacle came her way, it automatically became Gilbert's too as that was the vow they made, as they looked into each other's eyes and confessed their feelings to each other. They were in this together and would be by the other's side forever. As equals and partners. As _lifemates_.

Anne nodded and said, "I'm content with whatever it is. As long as it's with you."


End file.
